


Hotter Than Hell

by qvarries



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cryptid Hunter Robert, Demon Joseph, Dubious Consent, Facials, Frottage, Improvised Lubrication, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Mindbreak, Riding, Violence, light blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qvarries/pseuds/qvarries
Summary: Robert first meets Joseph at a bar. It doesn't take long to realize what that entails.





	Hotter Than Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this, I'm just uploading it with consent from my lovely friend Glittermilk! Go check them out over at http://tamiruku.tumblr.com/!

A priest walked into the bar, and Robert could feel his stomach sink to the floor. It wasn't just because he was witnessing the recreation of an opening to some bad joke; he'd been trying to find this guy for so long that he was starting to think that every single member of the CryptidBusters forum were just pulling an elaborate prank on him. There had been so many supposed witnesses, so many hastily-taken photos of the same well-dressed blond man, and yet Robert had tracked him through three- no- _four_ different towns without catching so much as a glance of the guy. He was only in this bar now to buy himself a drink of resignation, but he'd quickly realised that his defeat needed a few more whiskies to be drowned out completely. And of course, it had to be when he was half way to what he would consider being officially smashed when the jesus-loving bastard decided to stroll into the building like he was going to church on a beautiful spring morning. 

Before now, Robert had always turned his nose up at the thought of hunting human-disguised monsters. Firstly, and most importantly, it was a legal nightmare. He'd read tales on the forums- warnings, really- of people getting arrested for assaulting humanlike cryptids and there were whispers of hunters getting far more serious charges than that. It was hard not to wonder if these sort of people just wanted an excuse to hurt others, and Robert definitely didn't want to be lumped in with that crowd. Secondly, he'd always been more fascinated by _real_ monsters: werewolves, ghosts...hell, he'd take hunting the non-existant mothman over a plain old human. Despite all that, the moment the theories around the Demon Pastor began to surface, he was hooked.

Just like with all great online mysteries, it had started with an anonymous user. Their post on the forums was so long it was almost laughable, but once people actually began to get through the multitude of news articles and data, it became apparent that something big was happening. A few people had noticed the strange spike in deaths of married men and women in the area before now, but all this new information managed to tie the accidents in perfectly with the whereabouts of a single holy man. The website went wild. Suddenly every user was dedicated to delving further into the mystery: some looked into the backstory over the man in question, others tried to predict where he would be seen next, and some simply begged the user that had started it all for more information. The former group managed to dig up evidence of some kind of potential laundering scam across a few churches, but nobody managed to prove there was anything actually supernatural about the pastor. After weeks of struggling, most users moved onto more productive projects, but Robert couldn't get the idea of the Demon Pastor out of his mind. Perhaps it had been the recent death of his wife that made him unable to think of anything else; though he didn't believe what happened with his family was part of the conspiracy, the concept still hit a little to close to home. With Val out of state with her grandparents until Robert was 'stable enough to care for his daughter again', in the end he he couldn't stop himself from visiting the towns where the priest had been sighted. 

It started with just a little light investigation, a few questions to folks friendly enough to humour him and maybe a little sightseeing at the same time. But then the symbol began to appear. The first time he saw it was carved into a wooden bar counter- a drawing of what looked like a sun with a single dot in its center. He noticed it once, and suddenly it was everywhere. On the door of a hotel room, on the back of a church pew, he even saw it drawn onto a road sign in marker once and he almost crashed his car. It was almost as though the pastor, or _something_ was leading him somewhere, and the thrill of the hunt was incredible. He didn't post a word of it on the forums and in hindsight perhaps that was a mistake. But this was *his* thing now, he was convinced of that, and even if it did lead to a dead end he wanted to see it through.

His enthusiasm had completely disappeared after leaving the third town. He managed to convince himself that if he didn't find anything big in the fourth then he would accept defeat. And yet here he was, staring the prize for all his hard work in its kind, handsome face as it sat down at the bar.

Trying not to think about how far he'd gone to get to this point any more, Robert got to his feet and began to move away from his table at the back. He felt a little airy from all the whiskey, but he was still sober enough to think, and definitely sober enough to feel the adrenaline coursing though his veins. He slipped onto a stool next to the other man, eyeing the bartender and lifting up his almost-empty glass before grabbing a closer look at the infamous pastor. He was certainly attractive- he had a strong set of features and a head of thick, light blond hair that contrasted with the black clerical robe he was wearing. It was almost ridiculous how much he stood out in the bar dressed like that, but the pastor didn't seem to notice, cheerily sipping at a cocktail that had just been put in front of him.

'God give you the night off or something?' Robert finally spoke up, not sure why the sight of the man was starting to piss him off. He wasn't much of a religious guy himself, and he quite frankly couldn't care less if this g wasuy an alcoholic in his downtime. It was more that, without even getting a response from the guy yet, he could practically feel the aura of smugness exuding from him.

After a moment the pastor turned to face Robert and chuckled, raising his glass as though he were giving a toast. 

'He's a generous guy.' Was the reply he gave, his voice so sweet it was almost sickly. He eyed Robert up and down, the smile not fading from his face as he took a sip of the cloudy white liquid in his glass. 'I suppose I do look a little out of place here, huh? The truth is that I get so comfy dressed up like this that sometimes I forget to change.'

'Right...'

Robert was already having a hard time believing anything this guy was saying, but worse than that he was starting to doubt himself too. It had all made so much sense when he was alone just chasing symbols, but actually talking to another human being made things a lot more real. He was always being criticised for being too caught up in his theories and stories to pay his real life any attention, and now he was starting to realise that he'd spent weeks trying to catch up with a pastor that seemed like a perfectly normal guy. Perhaps a little too '50s househusband' for his taste, but probably not a literal demon like the forums had insisted.

'I'm Joseph, by the way.' Joseph held out his hand which Robert reluctantly shook, silently cursing at how soft his skin was. 'I just moved into the neighborhood so it's good to finally meet one of the locals.'

'Actually I'm not-'

Robert paused, thinking over what he was about to say. Demon or not, it was probably best not to give out any information about himself to someone he definitely didn't trust. So instead he simply cleared his throat, knocking back the whisky that he'd finally been served.

'Oh, someone's on a mission tonight, huh?' Joseph chuckled again as the hunter licked his lips clean of alcohol.

'That one was for Jesus.'

The pastor seemed to like that, continuing to laugh as he toasted again and drank himself. The guy seemed fairly relaxed for a holy man, which might have been a warning sign but simultaneously made it far easier to hold a conversation.

'So,' Joseph continued after a moment of amicable silence, 'when am I gonna get a name back, stranger?'

'It's Andrew.' Robert lied flawlessly, fingers still wrapped around his empty glass. Unfortunately for the other man, if there was one thing he was good at, it was improvising.

'Well Robert, I hope I'll see you around at the church sometime, yeah?'

The hunter was thrown through a loop with that one. He'd definitely said Andrew. No, he definitely _meant_ to say Andrew. Everything had happened so fast, and his head was starting to swim. How could he be sure that he hadn't let his real name slip by accident? Maybe he was a little more drunk than he thought.

'Say, Rob...'

'Don't call me that.'

'Why don't you buy a guy another margarita?'

Robert sighed, bringing over the bartender once more.

\--

Most of the time, hunting cryptids involved spending a lot of time in cold forests, reading maps and staring into the dark for hours on end. What Robert _never_ thought hunting cryptids would involve getting drinks with a hot pastor at some bar he'd never been to before. He'd definitely lost track of time, because the building was practically empty now and the owner was watching the two of them a little irritably, but he couldn't really care less. Talking to Joseph it was...nice. Maybe it was just because he'd abandoned the whiskey and moved on to wine, but he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so relaxed. He could tell the other man was going through a similar experience just by looking at him, his cheeks a little pink and a tipsy grin gracing his features. The guy was definitely breaking some sort of rule by doing this, right? The mere thought of it made his heart race.

'Hey...' Joseph leaned in close, and the sudden smell of cookies and lime was equally as intoxicating as all the alcohol. 'I think we should get outta here before the bartender literally murders us.'

'You think? Seems like he's bluffing to me. Probably wants to stab us at best.'

The priest scoffed light-heartedly and got to his feet, leaving plenty of money behind on the bar. 'Come on, wise guy.'

Robert almost flinched when Joseph took him by the wrist, bemused enough to allow himself to be lead out of the bar.

Outside it had started raining, but it was definitely nice to get a little fresh air. The street was just as quiet as the bar, which made Robert think that it was at least past midnight already. The two took shelter in the doorway for a moment, and the priest looked at him expectantly.

'You don't happen to have an umbrella, do you?'

'The fact that you would even think I carry an umbrella around with me feels like a personal attack on my character.'

Joseph chuckled and stepped closer, sneakily slipping a hand across the back of Robert's neck and making him shiver. There was nowhere for the hunter to move, he was backed up against the wall and quite frankly, even if he could he wasn't sure he wanted to. And then suddenly he was being kissed and the taste of margarita was being pressed into his mouth. He didn't expect Joseph to be kissing him so enthusiastically, hell, he could hardly believe the guy was kissing him at all, but the way he was feverishly sucking and biting at Robert's lips made him think that he was either very drunk or very turned on. Either way, the excitement was definitely infectious. He wrapped an arm around the pastor's waist, pulling their hips together, and when Joseph moaned into his mouth it was so hot it was almost infuriating. 

'And what's the big man upstairs gonna think about that one?' He mumbled when their lips finally separated. Joseph was looking at him like he wanted to tear him apart right then and there, and as time went on it was getting difficult to think any different himself. 

'I think I'm more interested in what _you_ thought of that one.' The blond replied, running his fingers down Robert's chest. 

'Well, I mean...' It was difficult to express his feelings in a way that wouldn't sound completely scandalous, but it didn't seem to matter what he said either way. 'F-fuck!'

Joseph was rubbing at the front of his jeans now, clearly lacking even an ounce of shame. He was moving in for another kiss too, but this time Robert moved his face away. The forwardness had sobered him up a little, and he was starting to feel like he should have been resisting this a little more.

'Jesus, Joseph! We're in public! The fuck kind of pastor are you?'

'That's funny, I took you for the adventurous type.'

Joseph leaned forward then, close enough that Robert could hear his heavy breathing.

'How about you come home with me, and I'll show you what kind of pastor I am.'

\--

Robert was thrown onto the bed and another pang of uncertainty passed through his mind unaddressed. It was definitely too late to go back now- he was in Joseph's home for christ's sake- and quite frankly he wasn't going anywhere until the other man fulfilled every single scandalous promise he'd made on the way back from the bar. Right now though, the man was just standing over him, clearly enjoying the sight of Robert soaking wet and sprawled out on his sheets. He'd taken his robe off the moment they'd gotten inside and had revealed the neat dress shirt and pants he'd been wearing underneath, as well as an impressively strong physique that had been craftily hidden under those loose, dark fabrics before.. The two of them kicked off their shoes and socks almost simultaneously, and whilst Joseph unbuttoned the front of his shirt he leaned down to reach under the bed.

'Close your eyes for a second, honey. I have a little surprise.'

When the blond stood up again and Robert's eyes were still wide open, he clicked his tongue.

'What, suddenly you don't want to play along?'

'I didn't come home with you to play.'

Sighing, the priest climbed onto the bed, straddling the other man and clearly hiding something behind his back though the hunter was too impatient to inquire. Having all of Joseph's weight on his hips was starting to drive him to desperation, and when the other man leaned down he pushed up to eagerly press their mouths together again. The pastor was a suspiciously good kisser, catching Robert's tongue between his lips and gently sucking, an action that eventually coerced a satisfied growl out of the hunter. His eyes were definitely closed now, and it was only by touch alone that he could tell Joseph was running his hands down the hunter's arms. When he was grabbed by the wrists he didn't much care, far too fixated on the sweetness of the other man's mouth and how the blond let out the tiniest of gasps every time Robert bit at his lip. It was only once his arms were hoisted above his head that he opened his eyes, and the sight of rope in Joseph's hand admittedly took him out of the experience a little.

'Ok look, call it a crippling sense of insecurity about my masculinity, but if anyone's gonna be getting tied up it's gonna be--'

He was cut off by another kiss, and it was only now that he realised how strong the other man actually was. He was being pinned down like it was nothing, and Robert was definitely not a weak guy in any sense of the word. Despite his protests and reservations, he seemingly couldn't stop Joseph from looping the rope around his wrists and the wood of the headboard. Maybe he just wanted this more than he realised

'Now pay attention, Robert. This is a Buntline Hitch I'm using here. It's a very useful knot to know for sailing, even better for tying people up with.'

Perhaps it was just his imagination, but was Joseph talking a little...differently than before? He definitely didn't seem as drunk as he had when he'd left the bar. Then again, Robert had definitely sobered up a lot since then as well.

The blond moved his hands away, visibly satisfied with his handiwork. 'There! Just like that, you're all mine. How does it feel?' 

'Feels like you got me drunk and brought me out here so you could kill me.'

Joseph chuckled at that, running a hand down Robert's face in a manner that was somehow more patronising than affectionate.

'Mmh, good idea. Guess I'll just have to fuck you to death.'

Hearing the pastor swear was so inexplicably hot that Robert flexed against his bonds, desperate to get his hands on the other man and push him down into the mattress. But no, from now on this was going to go exactly as Joseph decided it would, and by the look on this face he was well aware of the power he now held. He ran his fingers under the hem of Robert's shirt, lifting it up over his head and leaving the fabric to bunch up at his wrists. The hunter had to close his eyes again when a pair of soft hands spread over his bare skin, and so it caught him completely by surprise when Joseph's lips moved to his neck.

'Now since you were such a good boy about the ropes,' He breathed against Robert's skin between sloppy kisses, fingers trailing dangerously close to his waistband, 'I won't make you beg for it. But if you want to anyway--'

'God, alright I get it. Fucking hurry up before I rip this headboard out of it's frame.'

Joseph smirked, loosening the other man's belt and peeling his soaked jeans off of his body and onto the floor. The blond's hands were starting to feel warm, warmer than expected anyway. It made every little touch with his fingers feel like a drop of hot candle wax on his hips, and he had to stifle his groan into his arm just so that Joseph wouldn't stop to say something smug again.

The pastor didn't even bother to get rid of the other man's boxers, instead shifting down Robert's body so that his mouth could explore some new territory. Joseph pressed his lips up against the cloth covering his half-hard cock, letting his breath come out hot and heavy. When he began to suck over the fabric, Robert visibly squirmed as though protesting, though his growing member was definitely enjoying the attention. Joseph's mouth was unnaturally hot too, making the movements of his tongue feel way better than they should have considering his underwear was still in the way.

'No. There's no fucking way you're a- nnh- pastor...' 

'You're right, I'm a really cool pastor.'

With a wink, Joseph tugged down Robert's boxers, catching the other man's dick in his hand. He didn't waste any time after that, immediately running his tongue up his length until it was slick with saliva and his partner's hands were writhing and tensing. Ordinarily this would be the part where the hunter got impatient, grabbed the other man by the hair and fucked his mouth until he was satisfied, but for obvious reasons that option was off the table. He knew Joseph was purposefully taking his time, paying special attention to every inch of his cock and gradually building up the slow burn of pleasure that was starting to overcome him. Hearing the sound of clothes rustling, Robert watched as the other man masterfully pulled down his pants and underwear with one hand, and paused his work on the the hunter's cock to pop a couple of fingers onto his own tongue.

'Sorry, gotta improvise.' He chuckled, clearly making a show of lubing up his fingers. 

'If you put those fingers anywhere near my ass I swear to God I'm gonna kick you in the face.'

'Alright, alright.' The pastor rolled his eyes, 'No need to bring God into this.'

Joseph reached between his legs, pressing his wet fingers into his own entrance and purring with delight. Beginning to stretch himself out, he continues his attentions to Robert's cock, sucking at the base and gliding his mouth over his balls. He was pretty sure that if the blond didn't do more than tease him like this then soon he would probably kick him anyway. Robert thrust his hips up erratically, struggling against the ropes again as though the perfect knot Joseph had tied was going to get any looser.

'Nnh, come on...fucking come on!' He gasped, spurred on by the completely obscene noises that had no business leaving the mouth of someone like Joseph. 

'Mmh, yeah, that's it...I knew I could get you begging.' He grinned and-- were those fangs? Before Robert could voice his concern the other man was changing his position, moving to sit on the hunter's thighs. He squeezed their lengths together, thrusting into his hand and thumbing the tip of the other man's dick at the same time. It was almost enough- painfully close to being enough- and he had no choice but to accept what he'd been given and push up against Joseph's cock. 

'Do you- ahh- understand yet, Robert? Mmh...' 

The blond was still delightedly fingering himself too, apparently perfectly satisfied without needing Robert's help at all. Tied up like this, it was difficult to feel like anything more than a toy. If that's what it took to see Joseph like this though- mouth open and panting and his cheeks flushed from effort- then he would happily lie like this all day. Those cool, lustful eyes didn't belong to someone who spoke the word of God. They belonged to a fucking street whore. 

'U-understand what? That you're a, mmh, a huge slut?' He was starting to get carried away, but if anything his attempts at degradation only seemed to spur Joseph on more.

'No, honey. Well I mean, yes, but that much should be- aah- obvious by now. What I _really_ want you to understand is that if you just sit back and obey, you get nice Joseph. Otherwise--'

'Ugh, f-for fucks sake, are you still gonna keep talking or are you gonna sit on my cock already?'

Joseph slapped him. With his hands tied up, there was no way for Robert to shield his face from the blow, and his skin was left sore and stinging in the wake of the incredibly strong attack. Had it been a punch, it was likely he'd be missing a few teeth right now. That definitely shut him up. He stared up at the other man in horror, realising that his pupils had turned from a cold blue to a piercing red.

'That was the second time you interrupted me, Robert. I _really_ don't like getting cut off like that. You're lucky that you're kinda cute, and I'm horny as shit, or I'd be tempted to leave you tied up here and go find somebody else.'

The blond finally finished stretching himself out, moving his hand up to the hunter's mouth and caressing his lips.

'You really are...you're a fucking demon!' Robert gasped, head now spinning from more than arousal. He'd let doubt take hold for just a moment and he'd fucked up. The conspiracy, the symbols, he was right about all of it, and yet here he was, at the mercy of a literal monster and still so, so desperate for more.

'I mean, yeah. I thought you already knew that. Isn't that why you were following me?'

Joseph was still jerking them both off, punctuating his every word with a single, languid stroke. 

'Mmmh, I was soooo excited to finally meet you, Robert. I thought about you every night, fucked myself every night and pretended it was you. And now that you're finally here, I know you're gonna feed me for a long, long time.'

The pastor shifted his hips and finally, _finally_ , sank onto Robert's cock. They both cried out in unison, the thumb on the hunter's lips forcing his mouth open and pressing against his tongue.

'Ooooh yeah, that's it, Robert. Keep feeding me with those lovely moans, and I'll make sure you have the best lay of your life.'

Robert didn't want to do a single fucking thing this creature told him to, but his body no longer had the same ideas as his brain did. His entire lower half was numb with pleasure, his hips instinctively pushing up as Joseph bounced on his erection. In the mindlessness of his ecstasy he wondered if being a slave to this demon's whims would really be so bad after all. 

'Nnh, you wanna be my slave, honey? That's fucking hot. Maybe if you make me cum hard enough I'll consider it.'

Had he said that out loud? He doubted it. In fact, in light of recent events he doubted that he'd given out his real name back then either. Besides, it wasn't as though he any way to affect this interaction- all he could really do was watch as Joseph slammed and rolled his hips onto the other man's dick whilst moaning like a pornstar. In one final display of protest, if only to prove to himself that he hadn't been completely consumed by his own lusts, he bit down hard on the demon's thumb until the metallic taste of blood was in his mouth. The blond recoiled and stopped moving for a moment, still taking Robert's entire length in his ass and now watching as his torn skin seeped unnatural black blood down his wrist. Then he leaned forward, wrapping his warm fingers around Robert's neck and _squeezing_. 

'I'm not gonna last much longer if you rough me up like that, sweetie.' He started to move his hips again, slowly at first and then gradually back to the intensity he'd been at before. Robert no longer had the privilege of protesting, far too distracted by the fact that he was edging towards being choked to death. Joseph seemed to know exactly when he was about to pass out, because just as his vision began to blur the grip around his throat would loosen and he be given a few precious breaths before he was forced back to suffocation. Something had definitely gone wrong in his head by now though, because a sudden shock of heat hit his hips and he knew he was about to have the best orgasm of his life.

'I- ah-' He tried to speak despite the lack of oxygen, but he should have known by now that Joseph knew exactly what was going through his mind. 

'You almost there too, huh?' The blond gasped, putting all his weight onto his hands and using the new leverage to fuck Robert's cock even harder. Even the demon was closing his eyes now, his own member leaking pre onto Robert's stomach and his legs visibly trembling. There was no letting up from the choking now- not with all of the muscular man's weight on his windpipe. This was it, he really was going to get fucked to death by a literal fucking demon.

And then, just as his vision was starting to fade again, he came _hard_ , letting out a gasp that he would probably never forgive himself for making as Joseph simultaneously let go of his throat. He felt a new warmth engulf his member as he shot off into the other man's ass, and yet the demon refused to stop, now stroking his own cock as well to coax himself to finish.

'Yes, yes! This is it! Mmmmh!'

The blond pushed his hips forward as he reached climax, striping cum over Robert's face in what was definitely a purposeful move. He even coaxed a few more milky white drops just to make sure they fell onto the other man's open, panting mouth. When he scoffed this time, there wasn't even the slightest bit of affection or sympathy. 

'You have something on your face.' He remarked, his voice cold and emotionless though Robert was too dazed to care. A bleeding thumb spread jizz across his cheek and onto his tongue and the hunter just let it happen, not even retaliating when it was forced down his throat.

'Looks like I really broke you. Shit, seeing you all submissive like that is getting me hard again.'

The truth was he'd somehow never even gone soft, and he was now moving up Robert's body to position his length over his already messy face.

'Guess I'll just use your mouth until your dick is ready again.'

There was no point in fighting back. Robert wrapped his mouth around the head of the pastor's cock, lapping up the the remnants of Joseph's last orgasm. He hadn't sucked another guy off since college, not that he had a choice in the matter now. Maybe it was just a twisted way of coping with this whole situation, but the heat and weight of the other man's length on his tongue was actually getting him kind of turned on again. 

'Mmn, fuck, this is even better...' Joseph groaned, throwing his head back and running his fingers through the other man's damp hair. 'Better get comfy Rob, it's gonna be a while before I get tired of this.'

With a handful of dark hair, the pastor started thrusting again, chuckling and purring as he used Robert's mouth as he pleased. The hunter's neck was already bruised and painful from before and the brutality of thick cock hitting the back of his throat definitely wasn't doing him any favours. But he was definitely hard again now and Joseph had noticed, occasionally teasing the erection with his fingers though he was largely fixated on fucking Robert's face.

When the blond grabbed the headboard and started fucking him into the mattress it brought tears to the other man's eyes, but Joseph was mewling so loudly again that it was almost worth it. He came unexpectedly after a few more solid minutes of thrusting, his hips shuddering as he shot another load into the hunter's mouth.

'F-fuck...Robert...' 

Even he had to lean back to catch his breath, his body still shuddering post-orgasm. But eventually he moved back to kiss Robert's messy lips, brushing damp locks of hair away from his forehead.

'What's wrong? Ran out of one-liners?'

Joseph reached over to grab the other man's painfully sensitive cock, grinning and flashing those devilish fangs.

'Well you just sit tight ant think of some new material. I'll get you nice and ready for round three.'  
\--

Robert must have fallen asleep at some point because suddenly he was opening his eyes, and bright daylight was piercing through the curtains and hitting his face. That must have been a sign that God wasn't much happier than him about what had happened last night. The best he could do, he realised, was appreciate the few moments he had of being too sleepy and disorientated to fully realise what a horrible mistake he'd made. His entire body was sore, his cock had definitely been fucked raw and his face was sticky with cum and tears. This was probably, no, definitely a very, very bad situation. He tried to move one of his hands but it stayed firmly in place, and for a moment he wondered if he was still tied up. Then he felt a stab of pain in the back of his palm, and he turned his head slowly, only to hear that chilling, all too familiar voice.

'Hold still honey, I'm almost done.'

As his vision focused he recognised the figure before him as Joseph, sat at his bedside with one of Robert's palms on his knee. He had what looked like a tiny sewing needle taped to a pencil in one hand, and a bottle of black ink and a cloth resting on his other leg. As the pieces fit together he felt a wave of panic hit him, which the demon clearly sensed because his grip on Robert's arm tightened. 

'I'm almost done.' He repeated a little more sternly, 'You should have said something before you passed out if you didn't want it.'

Robert kept silent.

'Nah, I'm kidding. I was gonna give you the tattoo either way.'

Another ten of fifteen minutes passed and then Joseph finally let go of his wrist, packing up his stick and poke kit and getting to his feet.

'There we go! All done.'

The hunter held his hand in front of his face, glancing at the black ink that had been pushed under his skin. Staring back at him was a drawing of what looked like a sun with a single dot in its center.

'Look,' Joseph added, and when Robert looked up he'd lifted up the sleeve of the shirt he hadn't removed all night. And there it was again. The symbol.

'Now we match.'


End file.
